1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof lens barrel constituting an outer thinner barrel and a thicker inner barrel, which can be moved in the optical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a water-tight movable double-walled lens barrel which includes inner and outer barrels, the outer barrel is formed from metal in order to increase surface precision and surface hardness thereof. On the other hand, the inner barrel is made of a synthetic resin mold which can be easily formed into a desired shape. In this double-walled construction having inner and outer barrels, the two barrels have to be connected together. However, if for example, a screw is utilized to connect the two barrels, there is a tendency for the outer barrel to be deformed thereby. Consequently, even the slightest deformation of the outer barrel would endanger the drip-proof/waterproof properties thereof since the outer barrel is slidably fitted into an annular sealing member.